Castle McDuck
Castle McDuck (alternatively called McDuck Castle) was the seat of the Clan McDuck and the residence of the McDuck Family which was built sometime before 946 as a fortress for the Clan McDuck. It first appeared in the Carl Barks comic story "The Old Castle's Secret". It is located in Dismal Downs, which is located in the Rannoch Moor of Scotland. Background Long ago, the castle was in excellent condition when Clan McDuck was still strong. However, as revealed in the comic "The Hound of the Whiskervilles", the McDuck's rival clan, the Whiskervilles drove them off the castle using a "Hound" that was actually simply a disguise worn by a Whiskerville. After the McDucks were scared off, the castle was slowly abandoned and forgotten during the fall, leading it to dissolve in ruin. The great clan lost power, leading up to the birth of Scrooge McDuck, the last of the Clan. Layout Outside * Small moat at the left and right side of the castle * Castle cemetery at the left and right side of the main path where most of the McDucks were buried. * Fake grave of Sir Swamphole McDuck, with an emergency secret passage leading into the sealed Dungeon and the castle. * Path leading to a gateway with a large wooden gate that leads into the interior of the castle, the Ground Floor. Dungeon * Multiple rooms and cells for prisoners * Locked cell with Sir Quackly's treasure * Door disguised as a pillar with Sir Quackly's armor * Sealed door that once led to the Ground Floor Ground Floor * Hallway leading up to the Great Hall with various mannequins and armor stands on the sides. * Great Hall with dining tables Top Floor * Private Lounge with a furnace, a chair, a table, and a window at the left side * Meeting room, accessible through Private Lounge * Four turrets Appearances ''DuckTales In the ''DuckTales continuity, the history of the castle and the clan is greatly altered. The show first peeks into Castle McDuck in the episode "The Curse of Castle McDuck". The castle was built by Sir Silas McDuck, but to avoid higher prices, he built it around an ancient Druid stone circle. This attracted the wrath of the druids, and during the grand opening of the castle, the Hound appeared, the murderous dog of the Druids. The McDucks were driven out and lived in a fear of the Hound. ''DuckTales'' (2017) Castle McDuck appears in the episode "The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck!". Its portrayal is more faithful to the comics, being the ancestral home of Scrooge and the resting place of all of the McDucks. Additionally, it houses the spirits of deceased McDucks, who are proven to be protective of their living kin when they appear to protect Huey, Dewey, and Louie from danger. Scrooge bought it back sometime after acquiring enough gold, but because he rebuilt the castle from discount Druid stones, his parents were cursed with immortality and remained inside the castle. Category:Castles Category:DuckTales locations